Alors, heureux?
by kitsu34
Summary: Réveil difficile pour Sanzo, après une nuit dont il ne se souvient pas.


Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : Sanzo X Gojyo (désolé Shunelodie, moi, j'aime bien ce couple… de toute façon, t'es en vacances, alors, les absents ont toujours tort… )

Disclaimers : Rien à moi (ENORME SOUPIR…)

Note : Merci aux rewiewers qui m'ont encouragé pour Carnet de bord. Comme je manque de confiance en moi, cela me fait beaucoup de bien qu'on me dise que ce que je fais n'est pas complètement nul. Merci et continuez !

**Alors, heureux ?**

L'atmosphère de la chambre était lourde, chargée d'humidité et d'odeurs désagréables. Malgré les volets et les rideaux fermés, on devinait que le soleil était levé aux nombreux rais de lumière qui tranchaient l'obscurité.

Il émergea difficilement de dessous les couvertures. Chaque mouvement lui valait un effort fatigant et ça l'énervait déjà, à peine éveillé.

Il lui semblait qu'il fonctionnait au ralenti ce matin, que son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses membres étaient ankylosés et le faisaient souffrir dès qu'il s'en servait. Il était lourd et si lent. Bouger était si pénible…

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma immédiatement. La faible lumière filtrant des fenêtres était suffisante pour agresser son regard et lui donner mal à la tête. Les images dansaient sous ses paupières. Les objets semblaient doués de mouvements et tourbillonnaient dès qu'il ouvrait un œil.

Il y renonça rapidement et garda les paupières fermées. Alors ce furent les sons qui vinrent l'assaillir. Ses oreilles fonctionnaient à présent comme un ampli dont on aurait poussé le son au maximum. Chaque bruit anodin du quotidien résonnait fortement dans sa tête et se répercutait contre les parois de son crâne.

Une porte qui claque quelque part dans l'hôtel, des bruits de pas, une voix qui crie quelque chose… Tout cela tourbillonnait sans répit dans son crâne et l'assourdissait.

Pourtant le plus pénible était encore à venir. Aux bruits amplifiés et délirants, vinrent se joindre les hallucinations olfactives. Son estomac se révulsa sous les senteurs qui l'assaillaient : une odeur âcre et pénétrante de sueur moite, la fumée d'une cigarette, la senteur du saké et une autre odeur, troublante, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir...

Il poussa un gémissement douloureux et il lui sembla que le lit dans lequel il était couché tremblait. Il tenta de respirer calmement pour apaiser ses sens frappés de folie. Inspirer, expirer, et reprendre le contrôle de soi, chose qui pour lui était si importante.

Que se passait-il donc ce matin ? Pourquoi était-ce si étrange et pénible ? Qu'avait-il fait la veille pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

Il avait déjà certainement trop bu, à en juger par l'état de sa tête et la soif qui le dévorait… Il concentra ses pensées et tenta de les ordonner pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille…

Ils étaient sortis après le dîner. Gojyo les avait entraînés dans le bar unique du bled pourri où ils avaient fait halte.

Les idées revenaient lentement s'ordonner les unes après les autres.

Ils avaient joué aux cartes. Gojyo semblait très en veine ce soir-là. Il avait proposé une partie de poker où le perdant devrait boire un verre d'alcool pour chaque partie perdue.

C'était ça. Il se rappelait maintenant.

Cet enfoiré de kappa l'avait saoulé. Il avait gagné chaque partie et s'était acharné sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vide les bouteilles…

Après par contre, c'était le trou noir. Il ne se rappelait plus rien, pas même comment il avait regagné l'hôtel… Hakkai et Gokû avaient dû le ramener… Etrange, pourtant, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient partis avant lui…

Il fouilla sa mémoire pour tenter de retrouver quelques bribes émergeant des limbes de sa nuit. Et soudain des images se télescopèrent sous ses paupières…

Hey ! Minute, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Deux corps nus et mêlés l'un en l'autre… Des lèvres qui se soudent et s'ouvrent et des langues qui se cherchent et s'effleurent… Des mains qui glissent le long de jambes avant de s'immiscer entre elles et de les écarter…

Des fantasmes, c'est ça, c'était des fantasmes ! Il devait vraiment être salement bourré pour se laisser aller à des imaginations pareilles… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

De longs cheveux qui caressaient son corps tandis que des lèvres audacieuses le parcouraient de baisers et qu'une langue mutine jouait avec sa peau. Des cheveux rouges.

Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout !! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'imaginer ce genres de choses avec lui ! Complètement fait ! Ca lui coûtait de l'avouer, mais c'était la seule explication !

Un corps qui se couche sur le sien. La délicieuse impression d'être doucement écrasé, cloué sur le matelas… Des hanches qui se fraient un chemin entre ses cuisses écartées… le frôlement follement excitant de deux érections qui se caressent… Et puis l'invasion, la douleur de la pénétration de ce corps chaud et palpitant en lui… Et le plaisir…Tant de plaisir…

Une explosion de sensations, de chaleur qui galopait dans son corps et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale depuis ses reins et son ventre jusque dans sa tête, avant d'envahir et d'éteindre sa conscience. Le plaisir qui monte, sagement d'abord, puis qui s'accélère brutalement et devient incontrôlable, à tel point que plus rien n'importe et qu'on le crie sans pudeur et sans se soucier d'être entendu...

Les images et sensations l'habitaient, si réelles et si intenses. Bon sang ! Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Il repoussa les couvertures…

Son corps était nu et ses vêtements jetés au petit bonheur sur le sol… Paniqué à présent, il ferma les yeux… Non… Il n'avait quand même pas…

Soudain son cœur se décrocha.

Un mouvement dans la chambre.

Un grésillement bien connu et une odeur de fumée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement, très lentement, la tête sur la gauche…

« -Alors, bien dormi moine pourri ? »

Le sourire de Gojyo s'élargit encore quand Sanzo poussa un hurlement et s'éloigna de lui si rapidement qu'il en tomba du lit en le regardant avec de grands yeux améthyste affolés.

La nuit avait été étourdissante ! Et le réveil était aussi marrant que l'étreinte avait été riche et intense en émotions ! Décidément, très bon coup, ce petit moine ! Il faudrait penser à le saouler à nouveau !

- - - - -

Il y avait une pub sur les méfait de l'alcool quand j'étais gosse qui m'a fait penser à ce one-shot…

Mais je ne pense pas que celle-ci serait efficace pour dissuader de boire ! En fait, je pense que ça encouragerait plutôt à saouler les bishos…

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
